Seven Deadly Sins
by PunkOtakuForLife
Summary: What will happen if the Host Club finally decide to indulge in their fantasies? Their Wants? Their Emotions? Rated 'M' for a reason. Haruhi X Twins. Mori X Hani. Tamaki X Kyoya. Renge X Haruhi. Renge X Kyoya. Orgy X Orgy. Yaoi/Yuri. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

_Gluttony_**  
**

Haruhi started walking home. It was Six o'clock, thirty minutes after the Host Club ended. Suddenly, she felt arms snaking their way across her waist.

"Haruhi~!" The twins sang to her. "Go away." Haruhi said impatiently. "Before we do that, you may want to hear our deal." Hikaru whispered into her ear.

"What deal?" Haruhi asked cautiously. "Here's what it is; We give you as much food as you want-" Kaoru began. "And We get our way with you." Hikaru ended, smirking.

"No way!" Haruhi yelled, smacking their hands away from her waist now. "You can have fancy tuna~" "And Sugared Pineapple~" "And coconut milk~" "And barbecued ribs~" "All made from our expert and private chef!"

Haruhi already agreed at fancy tuna. She STILL hadn't gotten to try any.

The twins wiggled their eyebrows and grinned mischievously.

***Hitachiin Mansion; East Wing***

"You fill out everything you want on this list Haruhi. We promise to give it to you~" Haruhi took the pen and paper they held out and began to scribble furiously.

"Here." She said, pushing it back towards the twins. Here's what it said;

*Fancy Tuna, Strawberry Cake, crab, lobster, oysters, strawberries, candy apples, coconut milk, cherries, ramen, pancakes/w maple syrup, salted sun-flower seeds, blue-berry tea, spaghetti/w tomato sauce, and peperoni pizza.

P.S. I would like alot of it, please.*

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "Have quite an appetite, don't you, Princess Haruhi?" Annd with that, they walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen doors.

As Haruhi stood in the huge dining room alone, she walked to the table and took a long glance at it. It had AT LEAST 10 chairs on each side, counting two chairs at each end.

She sighed. Why did rich people had to have such outrageous furniture? There were probably only four of them who even ate at the table.

Haruhi touched the cloth that was draped over the elegant table and shook her head; Silk, of course it HAD to be silk. The table-cloth was white with vines sewed into the hem, and had three red roses at each corner.

She looked left and right, behind her, in-front of her, and even above her. When Haruhi saw no one was look, she brought a little of the silk cover up to her nose and breathed in the scent.

_It smells like them... vanilla and cinnamon._ Haruhi smiled into it. She heard the door to the kitchen open, and quickly put the table-cloth back into place.

"Cookie says the food will be done in an hour~" The twins sang joy-fully. "That quick?" Haruhi questioned. "He IS the best, dear Princess." Kaoru grinned.

"Stop calling me that!" She grumbled. "As you wish, your Kawaiiness." Hikaru and Kaoru bowed deeply. "Don't call me that either." Haruhi sighed.

They ignored her. "What shall we do while we wait, brother?" Kaoru asked Hikaru. "I dunno. Maybe we could take a hot bath with Haruhi." She blushed.

"Or maybe we could tickle her!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Or maybe we could play 'I've Never', or 'Truth Or Dare'." "Or maybe you should leave her alone!" Haruhi shouted.

Yet again, they ignored her. "Or we could play dress up with our little princess." They both sang. "It's your choice Haruni; A hot bath, I've never, Truth Or Dare, or dress-up?" They asked, grinning a proper Cheshire cat grin.

Haruhi was still blushing deep red. "NONE!" She cried. "But Haruhi," Hikaru said, snaking his hand around her waist for the second time that day. "You promised we could play with you." He whispered, then kissed her neck.

Haruhi squeaked and pulled away from him. "Then I'm leaving!" She yelled, picking up her school bag and blue blaiser she had taken off. "Haruhi~ Fancy tuna~" "Strawberry Cake~" "Candy Apples~" "Ramen~" "Candy Ap-" "OKAY, FINE, I'LL STAY!" Haruhi exclaimed, plopping down into one of the dinning room chairs.

"So, what do you wanna do?" The twins asked. Haruhi thought. She immediately ruled out the bath because they would all be naked. Tickling as well, because they could touch her in weird places and say it was an 'Accident'. Dress-Up was out because they might force on lingery, or one of those revealing bunny suits... Or something worse.

That left I've never and Truth Or Dare. Truth or dare= A way for the twins to kiss her, or something... Evil .

"How can we play 'I've Never'? We're not of age." Haruhi complained. "Well, we ARE rich and rather convincing to the law." Hikaru said, smirking. Haruhi sighed. It wasn't really her fault if they got caught. "Fine. 'I've Never' it is." She sighed. She was sighing rather alot today.

While the twins ran to their basement to get vodka, red plastic cups, and a table, Haruhi smacked herself in the head, whispering, "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" The whole time.

~~~Ten Minutes later~~~

"I've Never kissed a guy I wasn't related to!" Hikaru chanted, sipping his cup with Kaoru. The giggled when Haruhi didn't drink out of hers. "I've never liked a teacher!" Kaoru said, chugging his cup while Haruhi took a tiny drink.

"Aw, come one Haruhi! Don't be such a wimp!" Hikaru said sluggishly. Haruhi glared at him and took a bigger drink. "There ya' go!" He laughed.

"I've never thought one of the Hosts are hot!" Haruhi said, because she couldn't think of anything else. They all took a big slurp. "Who do you think is hot in the Host Club, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, his words slurred. "Haruhi and You, of course!" Hikaru yelled.

"It's only been five minutes since we've been drinking and you're already almost passed out and speaking nonsense." Haruhi grimaced.

"I've never drank vodka!" Hikaru called out. Haruhi drank this one alone. Hikaru and Kaoru were red in the face from laughter. "R-Really?" They said between their giggles.

Haruhi just glared and took some big gulps. Suddenly, the affects of being drunk hit her. She started to giggle too. "Okay, Okay, I've got one! I've never kissed a girl I wasn't related to!" Haruhi gasped out, drinking the rest of her vodka.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her. "I d-di'n't know ya were lake tha', Pri'incess." Haruhi went stark-raving-mad with giggles.

~~~About an Hour Later~~~

The food was finally done and Haruhi was stuffing her face full with pounds of food. "Haru, may'be ya shuld slew duwn." Hikaru yawned out.

Haruhi was too busy eating to hear him. When she finished, which didn't take as long as it should have, they were all yawning.

"I's unly 9:30 an' I'mma exch...eggs... Eha... AW FUCK I', I'MMA TIRED!" Haruhi shouted, frustrated. **[N/A To those that can't tell, Haruhi is trying to say 'Exhausted'.]**

The twins snickered. "Weh 're tew, Haru!" Kaoru said, draping his arms around Haruhi and Hikaru. "'Y Dun weh gew upsters tew our rewm an' sleepeded?" Hikaru asked.

But they were already heading upstairs.

~~~Late At night~~~

Though Haruhi was sleeping, her brain could tell something was wrong. It was screaming, telling her to wake up. She couldn't.

Suddenly, her body was glowing in a baby pink color. The color of gluttony.

**N/A To everyone, these are the colors of the SDS;**

**Gluttony: Baby Pink.[Haruhi]**

**Pride: Purple**

**Greed: Gold**

**Sloth: Baby blue**

**Envy: Green**

**Wrath: Red**

**And Lust: Hot Pink.**

**Well, I will be doing the chapters in order of the sins above. See if you can guess who is what sin ;)**

_**/PunkOtakuForLife\**_

**_\dnuʞoʇɐʞnɟoɹlıɟǝ/_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not Own 'Ouran High School Host Club'.**

_Pride_

Tamaki was beaming at his reflection after another, so-called, 'Hard' day at the Host Club. He really didn't know why Haruhi, the twins, or even Kyoya complained sometimes. It was probably because they were just so jealous that they couldn't look as good as him.

The thought brought tears to his eyes, and he immediately ran to his phone, picking it up and quickly calling Haruhi. "_Hullo?_" "Haruhi! Daddy is so sorry you can't look as handsome as me!" "_Senpai? What the hell are you talking about?_" "Oh, it's all right Haruhi! Daddy still thinks you're pretty!" "_Senpai, It's,_" Haruhi peeked at the nearest clock, "_12:00 A.M. Now get off the fucking phone and let me rest in peace, you ass_."

Tamaki reverted to his corner of woe after Haruhi hung up on him. What was even worse, he had hear giggling in the background, which would mean Haruhi wasn't really sleeping. "Haruhi gets really mean sometimes..." He whimpered. So, he resorted to calling Kyoya.

"_What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?_" Kyoya seethed, knowing by collar ID it was Tamaki. "Kyoooooooyaaaa~ Why did it take so long for you to pick up? I called you ten times!" "_I know, you idiot._" Kyoya almost yelled, but decided not to for fear of making Tamaki cry. That would just keep him up longer. Tamaki started to cry anyway.

"Mommy, are you mad at me? I know I haven't been able to make love to you for a while, but-" The phone was suddenly cut off. "... K-Kyoya?" He pouted before he put his phone down.

"..." Tamaki sighed, glancing at himself on the mirror. "I look sooooo great... Why has been Kyoya refusing me lately?" We all now it by now, but Tamaki is a pervert. He needs 'love'[[A.K.A, sex.]] to continue on in his life.

He wasn't straight, so he couldn't go to Haruhi... Besides, she would just hit him if he did. Hani-Senpai was too sweet, and he couldn't think of doing that to him. Mori-Senpai was obviously in love with his cousin, so he wouldn't go to Mori either. Kyoya was being a cock-block to his own lover, so he was out as well. That left the twins.

Tamaki snorted. "Noooo~ Those evil doppelgangers could never suit up to the likes of _Moi._ It's rather saddening." And then he remembered something; The twins had taken Haruhi home one night, and after that, she acted differently. She ate more than usual, and she actually acquired a habit of drinking and going out to party with the twins.

Quickly dialing the number to the two boys, They picked it up with a cheerful, "1*_H-Hi! These be-eth H-HIC-Aru und K-Koaru!_" They giggled. "You devils! Have you been drinking again? It better not be with Haruhi!" The twins laughed harder. "_We be-eth surry, T-Tono!_" Kaoru laughed out, though Tamaki couldn't really tell which one it was.

"_H-Har, let mah see zee fone..._" Someone said, grabbing the receiver. "_Huwwo?_" The girl giggled. Tamaki was dumb-struck. "Haruhi? You were completely sober the last time I called you!" Haruhi peeked at the clock again. "2*_Wh-Which -HIC- was hulf un our agoes._"

Tamaki's mouth dropped even further. Had he been looking at himself that long? "Well, I'm coming over there! Right now!" Haruhi laughed really hard at this. "3*_H-Hikaru! Koawu! G-Gus wut heh shaid_?" "_W-Wut?_" Tamaki heard them giggling. "4*_Heh shaid, 'I'm cumming uver thar! Right Nuw!_'"

Tamaki blushed, realizing how pervy Haruhi seemed to get when drunk. "Be there in ten minutes." Then he hung up on them. The last thing he heard was, "_H-Hikawu! Wah cun't leave Kaowu out!_" And Hikaru and Kaoru laughing. "_Y-Yew Said 'Cunt'! Blahahahaha_!"

~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~

"D-Damn! This is sum gewd shizz!" Tamaki exclaimed. The Next day, He didn't know how it happened. All he recalled was Hikaru offering him a huge glass of 'Flavored Water' then blackness.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi laughed. Then Kaoru frowned. "H-How long huv we bin here fuh?" Haruhi laughed, thinking dirty again. "Yew Sud '_Hard_!" Tamaki punched her. "H-Haruhi, ya deerty perv!"

Hikaru jumped Tamaki. "KOREA OWNS YOUR BREASTS!" He shouted, feeling Tamaki up. Kaoru sighed. Well, it came out as more of a gurgle. "Wut huv I tuld ya about 'Hetalia'?" Kaoru demanded. Hikaru grinned. "THAT IT MAKES YOU HORNY WHEN I COSPLAY AS ALFRED." Kaoru bushed. "SH-SHUT UP! YOU'RE ALWAYS ASKING ME TO COSPLAY AS MATTHEW, AND DO DIRTY THINGS WITH YOU!"

It was amazing to Tamaki and Haruhi. When shouting, the twins sounded completely sober. "WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T ASKED ME TO DRESS UP AS ROXAS! JESUS." Hikaru said, a slight red tinge forming on his cheeks. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ASK ME TO DRESS UP AS SORA!" Hikaru punched his twin.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE CUTE LIKE THAT!" And they tackled each-other, rolling around. It didn't look like they were fighting though. Tamaki and Haruhi, being wasted, couldn't see them properly, but could here them pretty well. "Nheh... H-Hikaru..." "Kaoru! ..Ahn... D-Don't touch me there..."

Once or twice, Haruhi saw the twins either kissing or groping each-other. Or maybe that was just because she was looking at the twins too hard, imagining two pieces of bacon. She always got rather obsessed with food when drunk/high, even more so than normally. When she started ranting on about bacon, Tamaki was pretty sure that Haruhi had tried the 'Magical Mushrooms that will change your life forevaaaaaar' that the twins had offered to him the moment he had stepped through the door. He had, of course, declined, still being sober then.

Haruhi giggled, pointing at Tamaki's jeans. "Y-You have a chicken bone in your pants!" Tamaki gave her a 'WTF?' look. Even for the drunken Tamaki, that was pretty weird. Then he looked down.

'_SHIT!_' He thought, instantly covering his now-tight jeans. Haruhi giggled and somehow melding herself between the wrestling twins, joining in. That caused his pants to tighten even more.

"H-Hey! Ya cun cum join us, Tono!" Kaoru called. Haruhi laughed. She was pretty giggly. "D-Did yew jus' sai '_Cum_'?" Tamaki shook his head earnestly, looking for a bathroom.

'_I'm too awesome for them... They're just some evil little 'depressed' boys who can't grow up._' Tamaki thought, not regretting what he thought at the moment.

He then proceeded to jack off to the thought that he actually _was_ out there, joining in on the little orgy. Oh, sweet irony.

Later that night, Tamaki had tried to drive home. Of course, the maids wouldn't let him. The spare room was in the process of renovation, so he had to sleep in the same room.. Hell, the same _bed_ as the naked Haruhi/Hikaru/Kaoru. Separating himself from them, he had three thoughts;

1) Man, it's warm in here.

2) Jesus, Can't the tell that _Moi_ doesn't wanna see their imperfection?

And 3) Haruhi was pretty hot for a girl.

Tamaki felt something in his heart before falling asleep. It was a painful tugging. He ignored it, blaming it all the liquor. Half-way through is slumber, he flashed Purple, the color of pride.

Tamaki woke up with a heavy heart... And a major hang-over.

* * *

1*- "Hi! This be Hikaru and Kaoru!"

2*- "Which was Half an hour ago."

3*- "Hikaru, Kaoru! Guess What he said?"

4*- "He Said, 'I'm Coming Over There! Right Now!'"

* * *

**Well, there it is~ I'm sorry, I've been having writer's block... ::Sniff, Sniff::**

**So, we know for sure Tamaki is Pride and Haruhi Is Gluttony~ So what are the rest? THAT'S FOR YOU TO KNOW AND ME TO FIND OUT... Argh, Dammit! I keep screwing up my words...!**

**Whoever can guess the next five correctly get's a special prize~ And I mean all of them correctly.**

_**/PunkOtakuForLife\**_

**_\dnuʞoʇɐʞnɟoɹlıɟǝ/_**


End file.
